


Something for the Pain

by counselor69



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69/pseuds/counselor69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn needs someone to listen to his problems ... but it turns out a little different than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something for the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [bev_crusher1971](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971) for the quick beta. Love you honey.
> 
> It's been a long time since I've written (meaning: finished) a story. So I decided to post an old story of mine and hopefully get creativity flowing again. Please bear with me, I'm still working out how to format my texts in here. If I forgot an important tag (or something else), please let me know. 
> 
> That's all. Enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by: Lyrics from the song "Something for the pain" by Bon Jovi 
> 
> "I've tried to need someone, like they needed me  
> I opened up my heart, but all I did was bleed  
> I don't need no lover, just to get screwed  
> ...  
> Give me something for the pain, give me something I can use  
> To get me through the night, make me feel all right, something like you"

After they had escaped the mines of Moria, Aragorn stood there for a split  
second letting his feelings rush over him. But the grief was too much - he  
wasn't able to handle it, not at that moment. The pictures of his old friend  
Gandalf falling into the shadows kept flashing in his mind. He reminded  
himself that he was responsible for the Fellowship, Gandalf had passed  
this burden to him. So he avoided to take notice of the cold that reached  
out for his heart, brought his companions back on their feet and guided  
them to the safe woods of Lothlorien.

***

They had been patrolling the borders for days without any incident, when  
they finally reached the less dense part of the forest.

"It seems we've got uninvited guests," one of the elves whispered as  
strange sounds entered the usually quiet woods of Lothlorien. 

"Aye?" came the reply of the Guardian, in a cold sarcastic tone. "We  
surely would have missed that unignorable noise without your statement."  
Haldir bit back another remark and sent out his Sentinels to give the  
intruders a special welcome.

A few minutes later he laid his eyes on the eight members of the  
fellowship. What he saw didn't help to cheer him up. A dwarf ... his mood  
got worse instantly.

***

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Aragorn sighed over the arrogant voice and hoped that Gimli wouldn't  
react to that personal offence. But the dwarf seemed stunned by the  
unexpected appearance of the elves and remained almost silent. The  
fellowship was led deeper in the woods before they got their chance to  
introduce themselves. But it turned out introductions weren't necessary.  
Although Haldir was quite disturbed by the fact that Galadriel hadn't  
informed him about the presence of the dwarf, he would never give his  
"guests" the satisfaction of seeing his cool façade vanish. The lady had  
sent him to these borders with the clear-cut order to escort the fellowship  
to Caras Galadhon – however, she had not told him to do so in a hurry,  
neither had she instructed him to be polite.

Now, the hobbits were staring at him with their somewhat child-like eyes,  
probably cursing him for not letting them pass the woods of Lothlorien,  
while Aragorn tried to reason with him. Humans were just too predictable.  
Pretending to listen to Aragorn's arguments, Haldir curiously eyed the  
strange group. Gandalf, the Istari, was obviously missing – he seriously  
doubted that Celeborn would be pleased to hear this news - and the  
remaining ones were in bad shape. Important quest or not had nobody ever  
told them that they needed to bath once in a while? Even Legolas looked  
utterly terrible. Granted, most Mirkwood-elves liked to dress as bad as this  
one, but the dishevelled appearance almost made Haldir grimace, though  
he chose to show his disapproval in a sarcastic smirk directed at the  
younger elf instead.

***

Aragorn was close to losing his patience. For several minutes he had tried  
to convince this eccentric elf to let them pass the borders only to find out  
that Haldir wasn't even listening. He knew for sure that the Lady Galadriel  
was expecting their arrival, so what was he supposed to do? Beg on his  
knees? He would even do that, if it would help to show Haldir the urgency  
of their request. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to hold back the  
memories of Gandalf. - Why was he feeling lonely? Lonely, empty, cold.  
For many weeks now Legolas, Gimli and the others were his company but  
with every passing day he felt more and more uncomfortable. To be  
responsible for them all hadn't been his choice. He had never wanted to be  
a leader - not of this fellowship nor of a kingdom. But it seemed to be his  
destiny. A destiny he could not turn away?  
He opened his eyes - Haldir's view locked on his face. The next second  
the elf turned to Frodo. "You will follow me!"

***

On their way to Caras Galadhon Aragorn couldn't stop thinking about  
Arwen. Usually the picture of her beautiful face in his mind gave him  
confidence and warmed his heart. But not today. Not yesterday. Not the  
days before...  
What is love? he asked himself. He admired her beauty, her grace, her  
kindness - but was it love? It had to be. And then there was this voice  
whispering only two words..... "what if?" What if .... it's only the desire to  
do something unusual? To break the rules. No. He would die for her ... he  
longed for her touch..... but there were so many rules to keep.... what if....  
He shook his head in frustration. Why was his mind flooded by so many  
distracting thoughts? As if some mysterious power forced him to think  
over his whole life. It seemed like he had lost his faith in himself, doubting  
every single decision he had ever made. On the other side were his  
companions waiting for him to listen to their problems - making them feel  
secure .... as if he had the answers to all questions.  
Holding his worries back for a moment he let his gaze wander to the head  
of their group. Haldir. Aragorn wondered why this arrogant son of ...  
whatever... made him feel so angry. Usually he was able to stay calm  
whatever situation he was confronted with ... but the thought of the elf's  
behaviour earlier that day .... Suddenly the elves at the front of the group  
stopped and Aragorn hurried to catch up with them. 

***

As they stood in silence facing the astonishing sight of the Lady of Light,  
Aragorn suddenly heard her voice inside his head. Irritated he looked up to  
find her gaze locked upon him while it felt like invisible fingers were  
pulling out his most intimate thoughts and feelings from the deepest edge  
of his soul.

***  
Later that night Aragorn was strolling around the camp but instead of the  
peace and stillness of heart he had been looking for, he had stumbled over  
Boromir who was in the same depressed mood like anyone else. As the  
man of Gondor started his annoying monologue Aragorn gave him a wry  
smile and tried to look sympathetic. Again he was damned to listen .... 

At the same time an absolutely dissatisfied elf muttered some curses as he  
walked away from a discussion with Galadriel. Why had she chosen him?  
"Haldir, Aragorn needs somebody he can talk to. Somebody to listen to his  
problems..." He still heard the Lady's smooth voice in his head. She should  
have sent the not-yet-King to her husband - because Celeborn was the one  
who always had open ears for the latest gossip. But no it has to be poor  
Haldir who was now responsible for Aragorns mental health." Generous  
gesture", the Lady of Light had called it - Haldir considered it a  
humiliation. Sooner or later somebody had to pay for this. A wicked grin  
appeared on the elf's lips as he thought of "who" that "somebody" might  
be....

***

The leaves were shining in colours he couldn't describe - Aragorn took a  
deep breath of the fresh sweet air and tried to relax, while he still fought  
the grief the elven lament for Gandalf had brought back. Walking beneath  
these old, golden trees should have helped him silence his thoughts,  
finding at least one moment to rest. Aware that he was not alone - of  
course the guard would watch the members of the fellowhip carefully - he  
wasn't surprised when Haldir appeared right in front of him.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, would you spend a moment of your time and  
join me?" the tall elf asked.

The future king of Gondor couldn't find any reason to reject this request  
and nodded. Together they walked for minutes in complete silence. A little  
clearing came into view and Haldir sat down offering Aragorn a seat next  
to him. When the elf began speaking about 'sharing problems, open ones  
heart to another' Aragorn feared he would be damned to listen again. But  
after the intense look those grey eyes shot at him the man realized the  
generous offer that had been made. He was completely stunned. Haldir  
recognized the confusion in Aragorn's eyes and placed his hand on the  
man's back. In an encouraging gesture he let his palm wander up and  
down Aragorn's spine. Feeling the elf's strong hand on his back while  
looking at those hypnotizing eyes made Aragorn trembling all over. The  
so long suppressed pain and grief bursted out of him. 

A few minutes later Haldir of Lorien regretted following the order of Lady  
Galadriel. Another couple of minutes later he thought about counting the  
stars, but decided not to, 'cause he would have finished counting anyway  
before the man had ended his monologue. Half an hour later he searched  
desperately for some moss to tuck in his ears. One hour later he finally  
decided to end it.

"I know what you desire," he interrupted Aragorn, and brought the man  
back on his feet.

The man was thrown by Haldir's behaviour and went quiet. To his own  
surprise he followed the elf without hesitation. After a few minutes  
walking deeper into the forest they reached another clearing. Moss  
covered rocks surrounded a pool fed by a softly mumbling spring, the air  
was filled with the intense scent of ancient trees.  
Aragorn was overwhelmed by the healing spirit of this place. But before  
he was able to turn and thank Haldir he was pushed against a large tree. In  
an instant the elf had tied up Aragorn's hands with a rope fixed on a  
branch over his head.

"Haldir! What is this about?" a slightly irritated Aragorn demanded to  
know.

" 'Tis only to help you." Haldir told him with a smile.

"Help me with what?"Aragorn's eyes were filled with anger. "To feel like  
an idiot until somebody has mercy on me and cuts me off?"

Haldir stepped forward and let his fingertips brush over Aragorn's cheek.  
"To fulfill your needs and heal your soul."

"I don't see how..." The Ranger was cut off as Haldir leaned forward and  
kissed him. All too sudden for the man the kiss was broken and the elf  
took advantage of Aragorn's dazed condition to bend down and tie up his  
feet. As he came up the smile had changed into a wicked grin.

"All those crying about refusing responsibility - here is the solution to  
your problem. You will be at my mercy. I will be responsible for  
everything happening tonight. Isn't that exactly what you wished for?" 

"You know 'tis not..." Aragorn started and stopped the second Haldir took  
a painful grip in his hair and bent his head back.

"We will not discuss this matter any further!" the elf hissed.

Again Aragorn felt anger rise but kept quiet. He was still confused by the  
feelings Haldir's kiss had caused. There was no reason to fear Haldir of  
Lorien, that much he knew for sure. Or so he hoped. After all Haldir's  
behaviour had changed a lot in the past minutes. So he wasn't sure at all.

The elf stood unmoving, like a statue, his gaze fixed on the man. The sight  
of the helpless man pleased him. He hadn't planned anything but a little  
punishment, but now a bit extra fun seemed to be worth a second thought.  
Haldir pulled out his dagger and slowly, as if waiting for any kind of  
resistance, cut up Aragorn's clothes. Finally Haldir stepped back and  
looked at the uncovered body. Judging. 

"You are acceptable." the elf decided. 

The whole situation seemed to be unreal, almost like a kinky dream, but  
the cold blade carving his skin taught him otherwise. As their eyes met  
again Aragorn started to shiver. That arrogant look should have frozen all  
kind of emotions inside of him, but it started a fire. His body responding to  
the yet unspoken challenge. While Aragorn was yearning for some  
physical contact, Haldir extended the distance between them. With a smile  
he turned and picked up his bow.

"Let's play a game. I will be doing a little aiming practice - if you show me  
your trust in me I'll let you go. But if I notice only a hint of a twitch, I will  
torture your body with pleasure and pain until you end up screaming  
beneath me."

Aragorn nearly forgot breathing as Haldir's words created several pictures  
in his mind. Then the first arrow drove in the bark beside his head. The  
man stood motionless, not even blinking. Soon the bark around him was  
decorated with the contents of Haldir's quiver. When the last white-  
feathered arrow flew towards him he could no longer take it and flinched.

Haldir tossed his bow aside and came up close. "You did not succeed, my  
dear ranger. But maybe you are a spoil-sport and did this intentionally. To  
get the relief you badly need ... so, let's see..." His hand went down.

The touch of the cool slender hand on his hot and hardening flesh made  
Aragorn jerk forward. "As I thought," came Haldir's mocking response. As  
he tightened the grip around the ranger's swollen length he was rewarded  
with a guttural moan. "Aye, that's how I like them - helpless but  
nevertheless passionate!" Haldir grinned and broke the contact abruptly.  
Ignoring Aragorn's desperate gasp the elf turned away.

Haldir went to the spring and began to undress himself ... slowly ....  
seducing.... challenging...- Aragorn's heart pounded like a hammer in his  
chest. He opened his mouth but the guardian shot a warning glance at him.  
"Don't speak!"  
The tall elf was satisfied by the admiration and submission he found in the  
eyes of the ranger and dove into the warm water. Aragorn felt his body  
stiffen as the tension in his muscles grew. Watching the elf was a greater  
torment than he had thought. While his own need demanded painfully for  
attention he closed his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to banish the picture  
of Haldir's wet naked body from his mind. One short moment later he felt  
exactly that wet naked body pressed against his forcing him to gasp for  
breath once again. "Haldir..."

"Shhhh" the elf stopped him with a hungry kiss. "Let me take care off  
you." 

Aragorn thought his knees would give in when he felt Haldir's tongue  
plundering his mouth, and as they did a ripping pain in his shoulders  
brought him back to reality. Haldir heard the painful sob. "Do you want to  
tell me something?"

Aragorn nodded slowly.

"So you shall speak."

"I'm at your mercy. I accept it." The words were only a whisper.

"Aye. You want me to cut your ties?" asked the elf, a smile on his lips that  
made him look only more desirable.

Again Aragorn nodded. 

Haldir held his dagger up. "Look what I've found." He began circling the  
sensitive flesh around Aragorn's nipples with the blade. One drop of blood  
appeared as the elf increased the pressure. "I don't think I should release  
you so soon. Don't you remember - I promised you pleasure and pain..."  
He bent his head forward and licked the hurt skin on Aragorn's chest  
carefully. The man growled deep in his throat. Compared with his aching  
shoulders the wet tongue playing on that sensitive spot was definitely the  
sweeter torture. Just a moment before he was completely swept away by  
the heat running through his veins a burning pain made him groan. He  
opened his half-shut eyes only to find a bleeding cut running over his  
chest. 

"Oh," The proud elf looked surprised at Aragorn. "I did not want to hurt  
you ...or... " Haldir put his finger on his lower lip, rolling his eyes in a  
deep-in-thought gesture "...or ... did I?" With a wicked grin he turned and  
brought his dagger up again. Aragorn found himself captured by a  
possessive kiss while the cool blade slid down to his navel and beneath.  
His body was responding to the kiss, but his mind was struggling with fear  
and anger. He wasn't able to sort out his feelings - not to mention his  
inability to react one way or the other. Haldir was satisfied with the  
diverse emotions reflecting in the eyes of the ranger. When his mouth  
parted from the soft, submissive sweetness of Aragorn's lips he rewarded  
the man with another quick cut of his dagger. The sight of the man biting  
his lips in an unsuccessfully try to suppress a moan only stirred up the fire  
in Haldir's loins. He searched for contact once again, captured the ranger's  
lips, drowned into his mouth, gnawed on the bearded jaw, marked a trail  
down the man's throat and finally ended up licking the blood covered  
chest. This was tasting far too good. Haldir had reached his point of no  
return.

Aragorn slumped forward to the ground when his ties suddenly were cut.  
The relief he felt was immediatley replaced with new pain as the elf took a  
grip in his hair and pulled him onto his feet again. He stumbled forward  
and was pushed into the pool. Gasping for breath he came up again and  
found himself embraced by two strong arms. The elf placed kisses all over  
Aragorn's face barely touching his skin but leaving marks on his back  
where he dug his fingernails into the muscles to hold him as close as  
possible. Then all physical contact ended. Aragorn's eyes flew open his  
gaze searching desperately for Haldir. He smiled when he felt the water  
whirling round his legs as the elf smoothly rose behind him. It didn't  
matter if the next sensation was hurt or comfort; all he needed was to be  
touched, to feel, to get lost in the arms of this elf.

Haldir covered the man's back with his body letting his hands wander  
down to the hips while he was nibbling at Aragorn's neck. The little moans  
of pleasure grew louder when he allowed his fingers to brush over the  
ranger's swollen shaft and the most sensitive spot on top of it. Kissing his  
way down the spine he lowered himself and playfully scratched the inside  
of the man's legs only to tease him by breaking any bodily contact again.  
Aragorn turned round and they stood face to face, gazes locked, hearts  
pounding, for several moments - until Haldir bowed his head and caressed  
the man's lips with his tongue. As Aragorn shivered with excitement  
Haldir deepened the kiss while letting his hands explore the trembling  
body in front of him. The man's passionate reaction even to the lightest  
touch made Haldir smile. With a firm grip he enclosed Aragorn's arousal  
and was rewarded with a deep guttural moan. He pressed his body  
forward, took both his hands to hold the man in an tight embrace and  
brought their demanding cocks together. Hungry and desperate kisses  
were shared, waves of desire and lechery shaked their entwined bodies,  
until Haldir slipped away. Panting with need a frustrated groan passed  
Aragorn's swollen lips. The elf, breathing heavily himself, led the ranger  
to the shallow edge of the pool and went down on his knees. Still holding  
Aragorn's gaze he placed a gentle kiss on the top of the aroused length in  
front of him, followed by a short stimulation with his tongue as he licked  
off the first drops of the man's essence. Grabbing the elf's marble  
shoulders for support the ranger moaned huskily. All of a sudden the elf  
stood face to face with him again, pinning him to the rocky wall with the  
weight of his well built body. Pain in his back, pleasure in his groin -  
Aragorn, overwhelmed by too many sensations at the same time, jerked  
forward trying to get as much contact to the elf's velvet skin as possible. 

Haldir arched back when Aragorn's beard scratched along his throat to his  
neck. As the man reached his aim, nibbling at the pointed tip of his ear the  
elf started panting and grabbed for Aragorn's arousal once more. Stroking  
the hot flesh in a slow rhythm Haldir pushed demandingly with his hips  
into the ranger's body until he felt the man's strong hand around his own  
shaft. Fastening the pace of their mutual strokes they brought each other to  
the next, painful level of arousal. Kissing and caressing Haldir guided the  
man closer to the pools edge searching his clothes for the small bottle of  
oil he had brought along. Focused on his search the elf was caught off  
guard as Aragorn suddenly grabbed his hips and swallowed his hardened  
length - taking him close to the edge in just a second. Overwhelmed by the  
sensation the ranger's sucking mouth created Haldir couldn't resist  
thrusting forward with a loud moan. But the very next moment using all  
his willpower he shoved the man back - staring at him angrily. "No!" 

After quickly preparing his length with the contents of the bottle Haldir  
pushed Aragorn brutally against the rocks. Positioning himself between  
the ranger's legs he forced the man to spread them wide open until his  
cock found its way to the intimate entrance of the man's body. The elf took  
a tight grip on Aragorn's hips and conquered the man with one powerful  
thrust. The sharp stabbing pain and the humiliation of being entered so  
violently made Aragorn whimper, tears running down his face. 

Caressing the ranger's arms with his slender fingers the elf leaned forward,  
and, while placing gentle kisses onto Aragorn's shoulders, he whispered  
hoarsely into his ear. " I think this is the point you have to make your  
decision, ranger. Will you struggle your fate, or are you going to take the  
responsibility to live your life?"

Aragorn stood quietly waiting for the elf's next move - but nothing  
happened. As the pain in his body vanished the meaning of the words  
reached his mind and he started to relax. He moved his hips forward  
letting Haldir's length slowly slip out, stopping when he felt the thick  
throbbing head widen his ring of muscles - with a deep moan he pushed  
back, impaling himself with the rock-hard elven shaft. The last thing  
Haldir managed to whisper was a stuttered "So be it.... my king" before he  
fell into the demanding rhythm Aragorn had set. 

All too soon Aragorn felt his climax building. He guided the elf's hand to  
his aching cock. "Make me scream!" - And Haldir did. His handiwork, in  
perfect unison with his powerful thrusts, threw the man over the edge in  
seconds, making him gasp, moan and scream with pleasure. Stirred up by  
the man's ecstasy Haldir's release followed close up, and, driven by  
passion, he bit deep into Aragorn's neck, claiming him for his own. 

After the waves shaking his body had passed Haldir arched an eyebrow, a  
satisfied but wicked grin on his lips. The elf briefly considered  
encouraging Aragorn into another round of pleasure, but he had a couple  
of things to finish and was already running out of time. He let the warm  
water clean his body, got out and was completely dressed before Aragorn  
had recovered. The elf left without looking back. 

***

As they departed the golden woods of Lorien Aragorn held on to his new  
found strength and led the fellowship towards their destiny.

 

E N D


End file.
